1. Technical Field
This invention relates to amusement car rides which provide an operating and energizing structure for electrically driven bumper cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amusement bumper car rides heretofore known in the art have used a platform formed of a number of flat panels joined to one another and having an electrically conducting surface on which the bumper cars operate. Thin metal panels, sometimes utilizing metal screen, are disposed horizontally above the platform and bumper cars equipped with trolleys engaging the metal panels or screen provide power for energizing the bumper cars. The prior art structure require assembly and disassembly of the several panels of the platform and the elevated current supplying panels.
The prior art structures in assembled relation frequently rendered the bumper cars inoperative by reason of the disengagement of the trolleys with the elevated current supplying panels.
This invention uses a trailer having an elongated flat floor and a plurality of hinged accordian foldable floor sections affixed to its opposite longitudinal edges to form a suitable platform. An elevated panel on the trailer with respect to the floor portion supports a plurality of accordian foldable metal or screen panels hinged to one another and slidable outwardly to a horizontal position above the platform supported on lightweight post and beam frames. Energizing electrical circuits connected with the fold out floor structure forming the platform and with the fold out ceiling panel sections enable electrically driven bumper cars with trolleys to operate on the floor structure. Downturned guard flanges on the fold out ceiling panel sections prevent the disengagement of the trolleys at the peripheral edges of the ceiling panel sections.